Santa Lingerie
by spicedtea
Summary: Fuji and Eiji shopping for Christmas gifts can never lead to something good... TezuFuji, MomoRyo, GP, SP, Bronze Pair, D1, OshiAto, ShinjiAkira, InuKai, Kisarazu, MizuYuu, SanaYuki
1. Gift Hunting

**Chapter 1: Gift Hunting**

**Author: **spicedtea

**Disclaimer: **All of these characters are Konomi-sensei's brilliant work of art. The ideas came to us while shopping for cosplay stuff. Enjoy? And Merry Christmas? Happy Holidays?

* * *

Fuji adjusted the brim of his hat in the mirror, before he stepped out the door. There were only a few more days left to do shopping, facing the daunting crowds that plagued the Christmas-decked halls of the mall. If he had to endure such torture, why not just share it with his dear brother? Crossing the hallway towards Yuuta's room, he rapped the back of his hand on the door waiting for a response from his younger brother. 

No response. That was expected. Every year was the same thing; Yuuta was quite the Grinch when it came to Christmas shopping, and the holiday itself.

"Yuuta" Fuji called softly in a cheerful voice through the door. "I know you're in there. No point in hiding it." After nothing but silence from the other side of the door, Fuji clasped his hand around the doorknob, and opened it to find an enormous lump 'hidden' under a set of bed covers. And beneath that, there was a whisper of 'baka aniki'. He'll forget it this time. "Yuuta, let's go shopping." Fuji walked over to the side of Yuuta's bed taking a seat on the edge.

"Go away." He muttered beneath the sheets. "Christmas is stupid." The same line he said every year, but even still he was always the first to run down to the Christmas tree on Christmas morning.

"Ahh, is that so?" The same response came from Fuji's lips, 5 years running. No point in proceeding any further with this conversation, he realized from previous experience. "I'll be sure to bring you back something good then."

"Don't need anything." Yuuta shifted under his covers, intentionally spreading out his arms and legs to push Fuji off the edge of his bed. An attempt that would have been successful if Fuji hadn't already stood up.

"Something pink," Fuji beamed, already lost in his own imaginary world. "Or maybe red, like Santa."

"No!" said Yuuta in alarm. "Just go buy presents for your stupid friends okay?"

"I'll be sure to," Fuji hummed, flashing him a charming smile. "Hmm... now who else could I pick for my shopping date..."

"Anyone but me is fine," Yuuta grumbled, relieved when his aniki finally drifted from the room.

Fuji flashed through the numbers on his cell phone, he stopped when he found 'Mitsu-chan :D' and immediately pressed dial. The phone rang a few times before he heard the click sound of his call being received.

"Ah, Kunimitsu, would you like to go shop-"

Beep.

Frowning, Fuji looked down at the screen that blinked 'Call Ended.' _That's funny,_ he thought, _It's almost as if Tezuka hung up on me. But he wouldn't dare to do that._ He called back, this time getting an answering machine. "Mitsu-chan, it sounds like your phone's having problems. Call me back when you get this message, okay?" His voice was sweet but the whole time his eyes were open, sharp blue orbs staring at the image of Tezuka formed in his mind.

In another house in Tokyo, a bespectacled brunette with a stony expression spilled his tea.

Sad that his boyfriend of four months wouldn't be joining him, Fuji dialed the next best person he could think of.

"Nya-ho, this is Kikumaru! Hoi hoi, Fuji, what's up?"

Hearing the cheerful voice on the other line, Fuji smiled and collected his things, knowing the other boy would not turn him down. "Eiji... shall we go do a little shopping?" A devious smirk appeared on his lips, as the clockwork in his brain began to tick and turn. "For Christmas gifts of course."

Oblivious to the thoughts running through the other's mind, Eiji accepted Fuji's proposal in a heartbeat. "I'll meet you at the station nya!" The redhead clicked off the phone before Fuji could even respond, probably so that he could run upstairs to brush his teeth one last time before heading out.

With only a smile spread across his lips, Fuji flipped his phone closed, as he headed down the stairs towards the exit.

* * *

The clock had sounded once, as Fuji found the redheaded tennis player standing by the statue in front of the plaza. 

"You're here early." Fuji noted, glancing down at his watch.

"You're here late!" Eiji whined, but he forgave his best friend instantly upon being handed a miniature candy cane Fuji had been handed as a sample.

"Shall we go then?" A small smile spread across the tensai's lips, as he looped his arm through that of an equally excited Eiji. "Have you gotten anything for Oishi for Christmas yet?"

"Un! A teddy bear and a snow globe and a tennis ball signed by Ochibi and chocolate hearts with caramel inside and new boxers cause I ruined his and a Christmas tree ornament and a mini bamboo, but nothing _special_, nya," he pouted, listing all the things he'd collected over the year but hadn't had the excuse to give to his partner yet. "This year's gift has to be _perfect_. It's our anniversary nya!"

Fuji could have pointed out that every Christmas Eve was their anniversary, but instead he smiled and pointed to a store display hidden in the back corner of a hallway. "Well it must be something different, that's for sure. Hmm, how about that store?" Fuji smiled, quite amused by the lavishly displayed mannequins in the window.

Lace.

Belts.

Whips.

White fluff.

Chemises.

Christmas thongs.

Holiday lingerie store.

"Oishi would surely enjoy that gift, ne?" Fuji grabbed Eiji's hand, dragging him through the shadiest hall in the entire mall.

The redhead looked wide-eyed around the narrow store, a curious blush filling his cheeks. Fuji waved at the salesclerk as if he knew her, before flipping through the nearest rack.

"Unya, this one's like Santa!" The acrobat pulled out a strapless teddy with red velvet around the body and fluffy white trim that circled the chest and thighs. He held it up against himself to see how it looked, turning towards Fuji for an opinion.

"Ahh, that ones looks nice. But isn't this one even better?" Fuji pulled out another one that flowed like a short dress but was completely see-through. Holding it up in front of Eiji, he gave a bright smile of approval. "Oishi would definitely like this one."

"Shopping for your friend's girlfriend?" The store worker asked Fuji, who smiled in response.

"Something like that. Which do you prefer?" Fuji asked her opinion, as she glanced at the two pieces of lingerie in the boys' hands.

"Hmm, depends on what type of person she is. Daring?" She asked, glancing over at Eiji and then back at Fuji.

"Hmm, well maybe you can say that. She likes to try new things." Fuji glanced over at Eiji, an amused expression in his eyes.

"Well, whatever you decide. I'll hook you up with a discount. My treat to you." She smiled, as another set of customers entered the door.

"Hm, Yuuta would look nice in this one," Fuji mused to himself, running his fingers along the edge of the fabric.

As he looked through the rest of the Santa-themed lingerie, Eiji started giggling, earning himself a raised eyebrow from Fuji. "I was just thinking," Eiji snickered, "wouldn't Ochibi look cute in this one?"

"He definitely would. It's just his style." Just then a light bulb lit in Fuji's mind, but Eiji beat him to the words.

"We could give one to all the couples!" Eiji exclaimed. He loved giving gifts, and who didn't love receiving them?

"Exactly my thoughts, Eiji…exactly." Bringing a hand to his chin, the tensai chuckled under his breath at the thought of all the torturous ... errr, gentle ways he would persuade his friends to actually use the gift. "Excuse me, miss," he waved the sales clerk over. "Do you think we could arrange a group discount? We'd like to buy...mm, twelve."

End Chapter 1


	2. Gift 1

**Chapter 2: Gift #1**

**Author: **spicedtea

**Pairing: **MomoRyo

**Disclaimer: **All of these characters are Konomi-sensei's brilliant work of art. The ideas came to us will shopping for cosplay stuff. Yeah Enjoy? And Merry Christmas? Happy Holidays? Happy Birthday Ryoma :D

* * *

Momo-senpai was late, especially for being the one that wanted to give him a present. But surprisingly enough that was nothing new. Ryoma looked over at the clock on the wall, stretching out on his bed. Karupin jumped up by his side, and let out an impatient 'mreow'. Even he was tired of waiting for Ryoma's senpai. 

Finally, after waiting what seemed to be an eternity, the door bell rang, and Ryoma hobbled sleepily down the stairs to let his boyfriend in. Shouting out a greeting with that big mouth of his, Momoshiro shoveled his way in with the biggest gift box the freshman had ever seen in his life. It was covered in shiny pink and red striped paper, with a giant green ribbon that wrapped around it and formed a perfect bow at the top. Something about it creeped him out.

"Mada mada da ne…" Turning away from the door his senpai was entering through, Ryoma made his way to the chair in the living room area. "It's too early for Christmas presents…baka." Ryoma plopped down on the plush cushion, sinking into it hiding the embarrassment of not getting Momo-senpai a present or having any ideas except for something like…grip tape.

Hanging his scarf and winter coat at the entrance, Momo removed his shows before walking over to Ryoma's side. "It's from Eiji-sempai, he said it's for both of us and to open it today!" He set the monstrosity down on the living room floor, tugging impatiently at two cards dangling from the ribbon. "Hey, there's a note for each of us." Grinning from ear to ear, he passed Ryoma his note then read his own.

_'Momo - Congratulations on the development of your new style of tennis, it's very impressive. Consider this a bit of a reward as well as a __Christmas__ gift. _

Isn't it cute nya?!

Fuji & Eiji'  
  
"Oh, I guess it's from both Fuji and Eiji. What's yours say, Echi- ... you okay?" 

He looked worriedly at the dark-haired youth, whose face had paled considerably upon reading his note. The team's youngest regular was... shaking?

"Um... can I see?" Momoshiro scratched his head while reaching for the note, but Ryoma snatched it away.

"No!" The freshman tore the red card into tiny little shreds then ran into the kitchen, throwing it onto the stove and letting it burn. A funny smelling smoke rose up from the ashes, that seemed... pink. The scent of…flowers? Heh, definitely Fuji-senpai**'**s idea. No, the whole thing was probably Fuji-senpai's idea, down to the blackmail.

"Something wrong, Echizen?" Momo walked over to the kitchen entrance, still holding the big bright pink box in his hand as if it were his most prized possession.

"No. I'm fine. What's in the box?" Echizen asked, walking over to the kitchen entrance next to Momo-senpai. For some reason he was hoping for something normal like chocolates. Or even candy canes were fine. But neither of those were really things that could be "worn".

"Hmm, I don't know…" Momo placed the box on the counter, flipping it open carefully. Pink tissue paper lined the box. Beneath all the paper, a piece of lingerie decorated with those candy canes he _so_ wanted (end sarcasm).

"No. Iyada. Iyada…" Ryoma looked up at Momo-senpai, who had this stupid grin on his face and daydreamy eyes, practically drooling as he stared at the lingerie. Surely he was thanking Fuji and Eiji for the gift with that lecherous smile of his. "IYADA!" Ryoma quickly pushed past Momo-senpai in an attempt to exit the kitchen but froze at the sound of Momo's cell phone ringing out Vanilla Ice's "Ice Ice Baby".

Snapped out of his fantasy, the power player dug his phone out of his pocket and checked the screen. "Oh, it's Fuji-sempai -" In a flash, Ryoma had the mobile device in his fist, his eyes wild as he pressed the 'End' button.

* * *

At an ice cream parlor in Tokyo, Fuji stared at his cell phone with blue eyes sharp and open. "Hmm, everyone's cell phone seems to be broken today." He tapped his finger on the table in calculating impatience.

"Nya, something wrong Fujiko?" Eiji bounded over with two cones, one with a scoop of jalapeño ice cream that he handed to Fuji, before licking his own which was stacked with multi-flavored scoops.

"Not really," Fuji smiled, his eyes closing back into their usual crescents.

* * *

Back at the Echizen's residence, the kid known as samurai junior was still holding the cell phone against his chest. "…fine." He could do it…right? It's not as embarrassing as that other time…yeah. Ryoma tried to convince himself, but to no avail his own pride was a bit too strong.

"… like eating a candy cane…" Momoshiro mumbled, back to his spacey daydreaming mode. He had long passed the nose bleed stage; otherwise he might have fainted from amnesia. "… Oi Echizen, you okay?" Momo placed a hand on Ryoma's shoulder, causing the tennis player to jump back against the wall. "I know it looks a little small – I'll help you change!" There was nothing pure about his enthusiastic grin.

"No!" Echizen glanced up at his senpai, only to find a pained expression on Momo's face. "I …" Echizen shook his head slower and slower as if to regret rejecting Momo-senpai and whatever fantasy running through his mind. "I…" Reaching for the box in Momo's hand, Ryoma gave a small sigh at the thought of what he was about to get himself into. "Fine…I'll do it myself."

"Ara ara…Momoshiro-kun's here?" Echizen's old man entered the kitchen, quickly taking notice of the situation he had stepped into. A blushing Ryoma cornered by his senpai. "Exchanging Christmas gifts already?" He smirked to himself, walking further into the kitchen towards the refrigerator. "Received something interesting enough out of that pink box, Ryoma?" Echizen's father stopped to look at the box a bit more. He felt he had seen that unique design somewhere before… That magazine with…Mariko-chan? No…Aki-chan?

"Oyaji…" Ryoma glared over at his father. "Momo-senpai. Let's go." Grabbing onto his hand, he pulled him out of the kitchen through the hallways towards his bedroom.

Momoshiro gave the old man a wave before being dragged into his boyfriend's room. After securely locking his door, Ryoma made him turn around and promise not to look. The older boy obediently covered his face with his hands, every sound of rustling fabric and fumbling with zippers sending shocks through his nerves that pooled warmly into his nether regions. He'd have to get Fuji and Eiji something nice in return, he thought dimly.

Ryoma flipped the piece of lingerie from front to back and then front again, playing with the strange snaps and zippers. How _did _he put this on? Not to mention the back of the underwear was missing a huge section of fabric. There was only a….string? "I can't…" Ryoma began to object, until he glanced over at Momo-senpai, and immediately thought about the note addressed to him from Fuji-senpai. He could at least wear it for a couple minutes…no more.

Removing all pieces of clothing from his body, Ryoma carefully stepped into the absurd outfit. The feeling of faux fur around his shoulders was strange, and the jingling bells were even more ridiculous. "You…you can turn around now." Holding his hat over the bulge developing in his underwear from how constricted the fabric was, Ryoma looked down at the ground, a blush clearly spread across his face. His hair draped around his eyes, shielding his vision, so he wouldn't have to face his senpai in utter embarrassment.

Had he looked up, he would have seen that Momoshiro was no longer grinning stupidly or giving him lewd stares. The sophomore had thought he was past the nose bleed stage, but apparently not. This was way, way, way too much, and the power player felt more than light headed at the incredible scene burning in front of him. This image would be etched into his memory for a very long time.

Grabbing a tissue to hold against his face, the spiky haired teenager mumbled something that sounded like either a plea for sex or part of "Deck the Halls", before passing out cold on the floor.

_Phew. That was short._ Ryoma mused, as he reached for his tennis clothes which were hanging over the chair at his desk. Any longer in that outfit, and parts of it would have been stuck in very uncomfortable places. Removing the lingerie and pulling his clothes back on, Ryoma looked across at his bed to see Karupin with his head tilted. Suddenly he had an idea.

**A few moments later…**

"Momo-senpai...you okay?" Ryoma knelt down next to his senpai who was passed out on the floor. As his senpai opened his eyes and slowly approached consciousness, he could still see those flashy red and white stripes wiggling along with the one who wore it. He needed to get up, had to, right now, and take advantage of the moment...

"Ahh, I'm fine. Completely conscious," he grumbled. Sitting up from his position, instead of seeing his kouhai wearing that skimpy g-string, he found himself inches away from Karupin's giant round face. The cat was dressed up in Fuji and Eiji's Christmas gift, and even had a little hat attached with it. "Ka..ru…pin??" Momo's jaw dropped to the floor. It was so cute but… not the cute he _wanted_ to see. Tears welled up in his eyes as he felt his Christmas wishes shatter.

Looking up at the expression on his senpai's face, Ryoma gave a small smirk. "Here's a better present, Momo-senpai." Releasing Karupin from his hands down to the floor, Ryoma wrapped his arms around Momo's neck, leaning his forehead against the other's. Before Momo could say anything more with that big mouth of his, Ryoma pressed his lips over the Momo's in a small kiss. "Merry Christmas."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hehe at least this chapter will make it in time for Ryoma's birthday on the 24th. XDD;; The others are taking a while to get through, but still hopefully we'll get through all the others :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Do review please and look forward to more updates soon hopefully :D 


End file.
